Death Cab For Cody
by Allybally
Summary: 15LoveFic. Season2. CodyNate. It's Cody's birthday, and her friends like crappy music.


_Cody/Nate. You have been warned._

_No offence to anyone who likes The Backstreet Boys. Or Simple Plan. Or any of the other bands mentioned. Even I enjoy the occasional Sum41 or Blink-182 track, but they just didn't seem like Cody…_

_To Candy, because I still can't nag her over MSN, so I'll do it through my fics- **WRITE FAST!**_

_Death Cab For Cody:_

"Are you kidding?" Adena shrieked incredulously. "Have you not _heard_ the new _Backstreet Boys_ track?"

"Yes," Cody said, "I've heard it. And I think it sucks. I told you all this already."

"I've got to go with Cody on this one," Squib said, "Now, the new _Simple Plan_ song…"

"Oh please," Nate scoffed, "are you serious?"

"Did I _ask_ you to speak?" Squib glared at him.

"Squib," Cody scolded, smacking him upside the head, "you know, he has a point."

"_What_?" Squib asked.

"Oh, come on! _Simple Plan_?" Cody asked.

"You two just don't know good music because you spend all day listening to oldies on _vinyl_," Tannis drew out the last word.

"Hey! We know good music! We listen to new stuff, too," Nate defended.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Cameron. "Like what?"

"_Postal Service_," Cody said.

"_The Killers_," Nate added.

"_Imogen Heap_."

"_Damien Rice_."

"_Kaiser Chiefs_."

"_Oasis_."

"_Something Corporate_."

"_Fountains of Wayne_."

"_Death Cab for Cutie_."

"Death Cab for what?" Adena asked.

"_Death Cab for Cutie_," Cody repeated herself, "which reminds me, I _still_ have to get their latest CD…"

"Latest CD?" Nate turned to her, "wasn't that in, like, 2003?"

"Well, yeah, but I never got around to buying it, and then I came here…" Cody explained.

"So?" Asked Tannis.

"So, this place is a freaking prison! Even I can't get off grounds, and my dad's on staff!"

"You _could_ always sneak out…" Squib said.

"No, Squib!"

"You should ask for it for Saturday," Tannis suggested.

"Saturday?" Squib asked, "What's Saturday?" The room remained silent for a full ten seconds before Cameron spoke up.

"Cody's birthday," he said slowly, "you know, your _girlfriend_."

Squib blushed and turned to Cody, who was glaring at him pointedly, "Oh, _this_ Saturday! Of course I know your birthday is _this_ Saturday! I thought you meant _next_ Saturday…" he swore he could see Nate laughing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Sure, Squib," Cody rolled her eyes.

"Don't you guys have practice?" Nate asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Adena informed him, "we'll see you two later." The four tennis players stood up.

"Aren't you going to come watch?" Squib asked when he saw Cody was still sitting.

"No, Nate and I were gonna hang out. We found, like, three boxes of old books in Bates' office. We were gonna go through them," she told him.

"Oh…"

"See you," Nate smirked.

"She always _used_ to watch…" Squib muttered as they walked down the hall.

"That was before she met her new _friend_," Adena giggled.

* * *

"So, Codes, what's on the agenda for Saturday?" Cameron asked as they ate dinner that night. 

"I don't know…" Cody shrugged.

"Come on, we can't do nothing!" Tannis insisted.

"It's your sixteenth birthday!" Adena added.

"We should at least throw a little party at your house," Squib said.

"I dunno… maybe…"

"Come on," Adena insisted, "it'll be fun!"

"Yeah…" she smiled, "…okay. How about seven?" She looked around at the group, who nodded.

"Great," she grinned, "I'll invite Nate. Speaking of which, has anyone seen him? I checked by his house and Bates' office, even the library. Can't find him anywhere…"

"I think I saw him outside about an hour ago," Cameron said, "I don't know what he was doing, though."

"Wait, why are you so worried about Nate?" Squib asked.

"Are you coming to the party or not?" Cody glared.

Squib sighed, "Well, yeah, but…"

"Good," Cody smiled, getting up, "I've got a history assignment. See you guys later."

* * *

"So? What'd you think?" Squib asked, proudly showing Adena, Cameron, and Tannis his birthday gift on Saturday afternoon. 

"Uh…it's great…" Tannis said unenthusiastically.

"I know, eh? I didn't even have to sneak out. Ordered them off the internet. Overnight delivery."

"Uh, Squib…" Cameron said.

"What's wrong?" Squib picked up on his tone.

"Well…it's just…" Adena began, "I mean…_Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Sum41_, _Blink-182…_"

"What?" Squib asked. "They're good bands!"

"I know they are!" Adena defended herself. "It's just…"

"What?" Squib asked again.

"They don't exactly scream _Cody_…" Cameron tried to explain.

"That's just because she hasn't heard them!" Squib declared, "That's why I'm giving them to her! So she can finally hear some _good_ music!"

"So, for her sixteenth birthday you're going to tell your girlfriend that her music sucks?" Tannis asked.

"Well, no…" Squib said, "But she'll realize it once she hears these!"

"But that's the thing, Squib," Adena spoke, "she _has_ heard all these. And she doesn't like them."

"Cody's more into, like, alternative stuff," Cam explained.

"Whatever. She'll love them, you'll see," Squib insisted.

* * *

"_Simple Plan? Good Charlotte? Sum41? Blink-182?_ Has he never met me?" Cody ranted as she and Nate cleaned up after the party. 

"Apparently not," Nate chuckled.

"I mean, come on! He's my boyfriend! He should at least know my taste in music!"

"Oh, he knows your taste in music," Nate assured her, "but he obviously doesn't like it."

"Whatever. I gotta find a place to burn these things," she gestured to the CD's.

"We can hold a ritual sacrifice tomorrow night," Nate smirked, only half-joking.

"Sounds good," she smiled. She glanced around her living room, "I think we're done here. I'll vacuum in the morning. Thanks for staying to help, Nate," she grinned at him.

"No problem," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flat, square package, "For you," he offered by way of explanation, placing it in her hand.

"But Nate," Cody was confused, but pleased, "you already got me those books…"

"Yeah well," he shrugged and Cody thought she may have seen a faint blush on his cheeks, "happy birthday." He smiled, nodded, and was out the door.

Cody looks down at the gift curiously for a few moments before beginning to gently pry off the tape. When she had gotten through the paper, she looked down at the object in her hands.

_Death Cab For Cutie: Transatlanticism_

Cody smiled.

Fin-

_I have been waiting FOREVER to find a way to fit Death Cab into a fic! This one was rather pointless, but it got the job done! That, and I'm in love with my extremely lame title! Oh, and, reading it back, I realized it kinda looks like I'm a huge Squib basher. I'm not. Believe me. Read, review, enjoy!_

_Oh, and in case you didn't pick up on it. The whole Nate being absent from dinner thing was because he snuck out to pick up the CD for her. Yeah._


End file.
